The Chimaera
by Zoanzon
Summary: After Ron's betrayal following the concequences of the Basilisk Incident, Harry is dragged to the States by Sirius as a sort of therepy for them both. Unfortunately for Dicker, they started with Metroville. Post-Third Year. [The Hiatus is DEAD! Chapter 3 is out!]
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: An unremarkable man walks into a shadowy room, and inserts a disk into the computer on the desk. A few seconds later, a message appears on the screen. "Zoanzon doesn't own Harry Potter, or any other thing that shows up in these stories." Fin._

_**The Chimera**_

_**Chapter 001 – Prologue**_

_A mixture that has never been done before in history has been done. The circumstances behind it mutated Harry, changing him; enhancing him. After being betrayed by a friend after he finds out about the consequences of the Basilisk Incident, Harry is dragged to the States by Sirius as a sort of therapy for them both. Unfortunately for Dicker, they started with Metroville._

- TC - TC - TC - TC - TC - TC -

The Daily Prophet had given him the title of savior and 'Boy-Who-Lived', before demonizing him whenever he couldn't live up to their expectations; like sheep, the witches and wizards of Britain had followed whatever the Prophet was saying, even if it changed sides overnight. They acted like he was a prince, then blamed him for anything and everything wrong, even things he couldn't control or know about. It didn't matter to them that he was still in school, a child in their eyes (a lot of them were his own class-mates even), they still blamed him for all, the British Wizarding World's personal scapegoat.

It got even worse when his former friend had found out about what he had dubbed the 'Chimaera Abilities'. When, in the part of the giant Chamber Catastrophe that he privately called the 'Basilisk Incident', the Basilisk had bit him, a little of its blood from its ruined eyes and from the new stab wound in its head had gotten in the wound. This wouldn't have mattered much if not for the fact that stabbing the Diary from Hell with the fang that had been stuck in his arm had taken so much time that Fawkes' tears (as he later found out, Phoenix Tears are one of the strongest healing substances in the known history of the known world) didn't have much of an effect on the venom coursing through his body. Every time the Tears made a dent in the venom, it would just re-poison the healed part while the rest of the venom would spread.

Fawkes, however, had not wanted that particular mortal to die. He had remembered Harry from just a little baby in his mother's arms, and didn't want this to fade from the world. With this in mind, Fawkes did one of the most dangerous and risky things he could; force a Burning in hopes that, like he, Harry would be healed and cleansed of any harmful substances, in this case the venom.

This event, however, had several elements that on their own would be pretty much be useless against the Burning, but together would cause an incident that could not only ever be repeated, but would turn the entire world on its ear. These components; Basilisk venom and blood, Phoenix tears and blood (from Fawkes' near disembowelment from a cutting curse shot by Tom), along with the remains of an object known as a Horcrux in one hand and a second, still alive one tied to, but not into, his soul, right under his scar. These changed the first ever side-along Burning into something…else.

In one reality, the cocktail of magical properties would explode, destroying the Chamber, as well as weakening the supports of the castle until a few monthes later, when the floors above would collapse, killing dozens of students. In another, Fawkes sits and weeps in sorrow as Ginny wakes up to find the now-baby phoenix sitting in a large pile of ash, along with the fragment of a stick of holly and a feather. In a third one, Harry is brought through the Burning and has a few decades added to his already long wizardly life, along with a faster-then-average metabolism and healing rate, alongside other things.

However, in this reality, with those components, along with others and some circumstances would combine and never be replicated, Harry James Potter would be changed into something not human, something…different. However Fawkes would know none of these things for years, and would never find out exactly what happened that night. At that moment, he was just concerned with getting through the night without killing the boy.

- TC - TC - TC - TC - TC - TC -

Somehow, the Phoenix had managed to not kill him via burning, and after Ginny had woken up to find a baby Fawkes sitting in a pile of ash on top of a nude Harry Potter, she'd gone to try and get help. After a bit of time, Fawkes grew back to about his original size, and was able to carry them up and out of the pipe into the bathroom (though it had to be done one or two at a time). A further five minutes and they were all in the hospital wing being examined by Madam Pomfrey. The entire time, Ron and Ginny were almost smothered by the rest of their family, while Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to question them on what had happened.

Harry later woke up in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey nearby, waiting for her patient. According to her, she had found something that he thought might want to be private, so when he showed signs of waking, kicked everyone out. After he was fully awake with no signs of side-effects, Madame Pomfrey had broken to the youngest Potter what she had discovered in regards to his body.

According to her, his body had changed; his hair, including eyebrows and arm hair, were actually down feathers, like on a fledgling bird. Along the same line, his skin was actually scales, like a snake. Also, his bones had hollowed like a bird, and the content had slowly changed with Carbon and Iron moving around. His bones were lighter because of the hollowness, but were stronger than a human's. Not only that, but his top cuspids, or canine teeth, were now hollow with a duct that lead to a small gland that was growing under and behind his eyes. These glands produced a poison, that, while not nearly as lethal as the Basilisk's, could cause death. According to her, it would cause extreme pain while it slowly disrupted their nervous system; the fact that it also featured an anti-coagulant was just icing on the cake.

Along with these, his tongue was now able to change from a normal one to a forked one. It didn't matter much; apparently he had some kind of organ called a Vomeronasal organ in his tongue, which is apparently what a snake used to taste scents. According to Madame Pomfrey, he could use the organ by licking his lips or sticking his tongue out like a snake, but it would work better using a forked tongue, since it would allow him to 'sense' the direction each smell was coming from, instead of just getting a general direction with his human tongue. The second to last thing she had found was that his lower jaw had become very flexible, the two halves of which were not rigidly attached, with numerous other joints in their skull. All this allowed him to open his jaw very widely, letting him do things like put his fist in his mouth, as well as utilize his 'fangs' better. The last, and perhaps the least world-shaking, had been his core temperature had raised. His average was now about 41 Celsius, or 106 Fahrenheit. It was unknown at the time how hot he'd have to get to overheat. She had also said that there may be more things she hadn't found, so if anything new had occurred, that it may be just a late side-effect.

All that had been taken without yells or screams, which had shocked Madam Pomfrey at the time. She realized why when, after she was done, Harry had looked at her, smiled, and told her very politely that either she needed to stop drinking on the job, or that when she brewed potions, she needed to air out the room so the fumes wouldn't get her high.

After a few minutes of yelling between the two, in which she called him a young dunderhead who couldn't stay out of the hospital for more than a week, and him calling her a senile old bat, she was finally able to convince him by both showing him his charts and helping prove it with his jaw, venom, and a microscope spell on a hair-feather.

The next three or so minutes were spent with Madam Pomfrey trying to convince him that no, he wasn't a freak and no, it didn't matter that his body was changed, the fact he cared showed he had still had a soul. After she was able to calm him down, he tried to swear her to secrecy. After she had assured him of patient confidentiality, and that she only broke that when a life was at stake, of which his wasn't, she questioned him why he was so bent on keeping it a secret.

"Because," He told her, his eyes going blank, "think of how they treated me when they found out I could speak to snakes, I was practically lynched. Think how they'll react when they find out I'm not only partly human, if at all, but it was caused by Slytherin's beast and I'm part snake."

That was enough to keep her quiet.

After she cleared him to be able to get up, and if he was able to move alright, to leave, he went over to the mirror on the wall. He had sprouted a few inches, and his muscles were a bit more noticeable than before; more like a swimmer or gymnast than a weightlifter. His skin was a milky color, but not unhealty, while his hair was no longer a dark brown, but an actual ink-black. However, it was still as messy as ever. His pupils looked normal, but in bright light would turn into slits, like a cat's eye. Fortunately enough, this was only noticeable if you looked real close.

After Madam Pomfrey had given him a magic Oath to keep the information to herself unless given permission, he had been released from the hospital wing, where he had a meeting with the eldest Malfoy, which ended with a freed House-Elf, and a grudge with said Malfoy. After this event, he had the psycho Elf stay at Hogwarts for an unofficial job until he was needed, before proceeding to head to the Great Hall, where he had the joy of having Hermione tear in about midnight, and Hagrid turning up at half past three, along with winning the House Cup for the second year in a row. Not only that, but exams were cancelled as well, to the joy of everyone but Hermione.

Stuff was more-or-less ok after that. The rest of the year was a blur, as was the train trip, and he was only at the Dursley's for one and a half of the two months of break before he spent the rest of his time at The Leaky Cauldron. That little change of scenery was as a result of accidently making his Aunt into a human balloon.

After wandering both Magical and Non-Magical London for a few days (and making a few purchases that may be useful if a Slytherin Heir event ever happened again), he met up with Hermione and the Weasleys before getting his regular school stuff, and Hermione obtaining a feline with a facial problem named Crookshanks. However, August Thirty-First, the night before he headed back to Hogwarts for his Third Year, he first learned about Sirius Black.

That year was both the most normal year he had to the date, yet the most important. He met the beings known as dementors for the first, but not last, time, along with Remus Lupin, the newest Defense Professor, who was not only a werewolf, but an old friend of his parents. He met the hippogriff known as Buckbeak, and attended the class of Divination, taught by Sybil Trelawney, a lady he and Hermione thought to be a hack, a thought that would be compounded throughout the year before violently proven wrong near the end of the year. Malfoy Jr. was injured by the aforementioned Buckbeak, almost getting the horse and bird looking chimera like entity executed, and Hagrid nearly sacked.

Some other events that happened that year were Sirius causing mass havoc throughout the year, him learning the Patronus Charm, and losing his Numbus. He also gained the wonderful device known as the Marauder's Map for a time before it was confiscated by Professor Lupin, along with the Firebolt…before it too was lost to him for a brief time as a result of Hermione's carefulness (even if it was to protect him).

Later on, near the end of the year, Trelawney gave the prophecy of Pettigrew being exposed and escaping, one that would turn out to be true. They would later find Scabbers, who had disappeared earlier during the year, creating a rift between Hermione and Ron. The redhead blamed her for believing her pet had eaten his, while she kept to Crookshank's innocence. Not too long after, following an event that proved to the Trio and Remus the innocence of Sirius, and Buckbeak and Sirius almost getting executed for their respective incidents, he and Hermione used a device called a time-turner, which is how she had been keeping up with her insane schedule, to travel back in time and save the two aforementioned pseudo-criminals.

It was after this that a number of tragedies struck. Firstly, Pettigrew escaped, taking Sirius' chances of freedom for the time being. Secondly, Remus was "accidently" revealed to be a werewolf by Snape, leading him to resign, taking away the greatest Defense Professor they'd had yet, as well as one of the few ties to his parents. Thirdly and lastly, because of the events of that night, his friends had found out the truth. When Professor Lupin had gone Werewolf and had tried to get The Trio, he was able to get past Padfoot, and had charged right at Harry. Harry, acting out of some primal instinct, had raised his hand in a way to block the incoming furry missile. This would have failed, if not for one of the things left over from his change into whatever the hell he was. Somehow, he had shot a ginormous fireball out of his hands and into Were-Remus, throwing him into Ron, which is how the redhead had been knocked out (personally, Harry was wondering how Ron, or any of them for that matter, avoided being bit).

Somehow, they had, in some impossible way, thought it was something else (Ron had thought it was a spell, and Hermione had thought she had imagined it in the heat of the moment). It was when Ron had brought it up a day or so later, hoping to learn a new spell that Hermione interjected, knowing that there were no spells like he had described that Third-Years could cast. Because of that, he had to spill the truth; he told them the events of the Chamber, and what Madame Pomfrey had told him (while keeping the details to himself for now), along with a little information he had found out about himself since then that was practically harmless.

Hermione was more-or-less her usual, machine-gun questioning sort of way. He could tell that while she was a bit worried (for him or herself, he was unsure), and a bit nervous, she would get over that and would most likely join his "camp" of sorts; his side of the thought. Ron however…

He showed the truth of his ignorance and bigotry. Throughout Harry's five-minute speech, he had stared wide-eyed and gaping, his face cycling through various reds, whites, purples, and greens. Half a minute after Harry finished talking, Ron finally got his wits collected, and proceeded to insert both feet into his mouth. He called Harry names that included imposter, monster, demon, slimy snake, Slytherin scum, and freak, along with more. He also called Hermione a traitor and a demon-lover, along with accusing Harry of brain-washing her and controlling her with his "demon powers".

Ron was in the middle of saying how the Ministry was "going to torture your demonic ass until you tell what you did to the real Harry" when Hermione hauled off and punched him out, before walking the near-catatonic Harry into the school. Luckily enough, Ron had run his mouth near the oak tree, so no one was nearby to hear.

Hermione spent the last few days, along with half the train ride, taking care of him. Not long after he calmed down, they gained a new cabin-mate; a blond second-year by the name of Luna. Apparently, she'd been kicked out of her cabin by some older-classmen, and they were the only ones willing to let her in.

The remaining hours to get to the station were spent befriending the blonde, as well as Harry sharing a bit more of his abilities with Hermione and Luna; the blonde had somehow figured out something had happened to Harry to change him both physically, and mentally, so he decided to go on a limb and share with her too. Right before they got to the station, Hermione gave him her phone number, as did Luna with him and Hermione (they were both surprised that a pure-blood had a phone, until she told them that her dad didn't have the same thought that non-magical people were any less human or "pure" like other pure-bloods and neither did she).

When they got to the station, Hermione said she was sorry, and she had to go, after which Luna dragged Harry off to meet her father. Her dad, Xenophilius "Just call me Xeno" Lovegood, was an eccentric, but friendly man who was glad his daughter had made such a nice friend, Harry would have responded, but he was too busy staring in shock at Xeno's companion; a large, black, Grim-like dog who had tackled Harry to the ground and starting licking him to death. When he looked at Xeno with unasked questions dancing on his face, the older Lovegood had told him with a mysterious smile on his face that the dog, which he decided to nickname "Snuffles", had appeared a few minutes after he showed up at the station.

He proceeded to tell Harry that he had "good reason to believe that the Dursley family won't be showing up at the station", but he was sure that Harry would be fine that summer, and if he turned around to find both Harry and "Snuffles" gone, he wouldn't worry as long as Harry called at least over the school break or so "just to make sure that Mass Murderer Sirius Black didn't get you".

Harry had stood in shock for a few seconds, before grinning, thanking Mr. Lovegood, saying goodbye to both the Lovegoods, grabbing his stuff, and leading Snuffles over to an emptier part of the station. When Xenophilius "just so happened" to look over in that general direction a minute later, he saw that the boy and "dog" were, as he thought they would be, gone.

"Well", he muttered to himself as he grabbed his daughter's trunk, and started walking towards one of the public Floos, "I hope those two have a good summer; Merlin and God both know they both have had hardships and will likely have more over the next few years. Best they get a good break, and make some foreign friends."

- TC - TC - TC - TC - TC - TC -

Harry sighed as another pothole in the road jerked him out of his memory. Right after they had used one of the public Floos to head to the Black Ancestral Manor, a 12 Grimmauld Place, in London, they headed into the cities' shopping district to pick up a few things needed for a cross-continent trip, before packing up whatever they could out of the Manor. All this took the rest of the day, and part of the next.

On the morning of that second day, Harry woke painfully (Sirius didn't trust the beds, so they just put down sleeping bags in the backyard) to find Sirius acting like a school-girl if the "bad boy" of the school had agreed to date her. The reason why, he found out a few seconds later, was because of a gift sent from Hagrid (one of the people, Harry had been told by Dumbledore before he left the ancient fortress, who knew of Sirius' innocence). Said gift was a 1959 Triumph Bonneville T120 motorcycle with a big red bow on top.

Apparently, the bike used to have been Sirius', but he had allowed Hagrid to use it to get Harry to the Dursely's all those years ago. Apparently, a few days ago, Sirius had sent a letter to Hagrid asking him to send the bike, named Phoenix if he was reading the blood-red letters on the black paint correctly. Sirius had wanted it back, so that if anything ever happened, the Godfather and Godson would have an escape route.

A few hours later, about two in the afternoon, they were done packing up, and ready for their trip, be it in England, Europe, or World-Wide. That's how they got where they were now; traveling through the United States of America (the state in question at this time being the one called Colorado), heading towards their first stop. He was pretty sure that, while the White 1959 Cadillac Series 62 Coupe was a beautiful car, hitting practically every pothole in the road there was was not a good idea.

"Well pup, what do you think of this trip so far! Is it good? Is it great? Is it Siriusly awesome?"

"Well," Harry said dryly as he flinched at the pothole (or crater) that they had just gone over, "other than screwing up my back, and most likely destroying all the suspension in this Caddy, with all the holes in the road – that last one looked less like a pothole and more like a crater – we are making ground so far I believe. However, I want to know something. Where the bloody hell are we going?"

"Wellll…" Sirius drawled out as he took a right and turned off the highway they were on, "after finding out about your abilities, I looked around in some books, and called up some old friends, and figured out something. It turns out that one of the things the Wizarding World has overlooked were people know as Supers. These Supers are usually humans who have an advanced ability, like you do with your snake-y stuff. Some people can stretch themselves like taffy, or can fly without a broom. Heck, some of them can throw a tank over Hogwarts without hitting that ancient place. I figured, if you get yourself exposed, you could just pass yourself off as one of them. Smart, huh!"

"That's…actually pretty smart! I can't believe you thought up something so serious – and no Serious Sirius jokes, those got old quickly. However, what is the _name_ of the city?"

"The name…" Sirius looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure if I'm remembering correctly, but I believe it was called…Metroville."

- TC - TC - TC - TC - TC - TC -

_Hey People! I told you I would have a chapter posted this week (posting somewhere near 10:30 PM, Central Time Zone) :). Hope you guys like it. If you see any flaws/typos/problems, let me know please, by either PM (which is open to Anonymous reviews) or just Review it in (along with constructive criticism if you could). Zoanzon out._

_P.S – I have posted this on both in The Archives, and updated chapter 1 of "The Chimaera" with this, so you don't need to go to both._

_UPDATE: Revised slightly as of 11/1/13; mainly fixing some grammer issues that my younger self had made._


	2. Interlude I: Information

**A/N: Hey all, its meee! Since I haven't posted anything for this in a bit (but that may change soon), I decided to use this to keep you starving fans from revolting. The chart idea is not of my making; the author Paladeus made this for his story "Death's Pride", so credit goes to him. I am just the one who adapted it to my own uses. Also, thank him for going through the hassle of figuring out the monetary conversion, since I would have epically failed.**

_**Chapter 001 ½ – Interlude I**_

**Title:** The Chimaera

**Ships:** H/Vi, Siri/OC

**Author:** Zoanzon

xXxXxXx

**SEARCH TERMS (CTRL+F to find):**

-**SUMMARY** (Genre, Lemons, limes, Rating, Full summary)

-**MONETARY CONVERSION**

-**SHIPS**

-**POTENTIAL CROSSOVER POINTS**

**-SPELLS**

-**TECHNOLOGY/MISC INFO**

xXxXxXx

**SUMMARY:**

Rating: M – Mature themes, Violence, Crude humor (toilet humor, painful jokes and sexual humor, though not explicit to begin with,) nudity and potential sexual acts later in the story (see section on lemons and limes for more detail.)

Genre: Everything Ever Invented, Plus More

Summary: 

A mixture that has never been done before in history has been done. The circumstances behind it mutated Harry, changing him; enhancing him. After being betrayed by Ron after he finds out about the consequences of the Basilisk Incident, Harry is dragged to the States by Sirius as a sort of therapy for them both.

Unfortunately for Dicker, they started with Metroville.

Basic Info on Plot:

The basis for this story idea presented itself to me when I was reading TheDivineDemon's "Of Tears and Venom". The crossover part came when I was wondering why there is not a lot (or none) the pairings I like (Harry/Zoe Carter from Eureka; Harry/Melinda Halliwell from Charmed; Harry/Marnie Piper from the Halloweentown movie series, etc.) and I thought of Violet Parr. Yes, this is a Harry Potter/Violet Parr story, the first of its kind in history. The inclusion of Sirius…well, it's Sirius; is there any other reason needed for him to be in the story?

**Lemons:** I may write one for the sake of someone failing miserably at it for humor – I will NOT write anything explicit in the beginning ... Or if I do, I'll notate it at the beginning of any chapter and show how to bypass it entirely and it WILL be due to the plot. Otherwise, you'll just be aware that it happened. It won't be until after a _**while**_ into the relationship at the earliest for the naughtier things, though there will be playing and teasing and the like, just like normal life. It will be reasonable, not extreme or anything. It'll be a lot of jokes and innuendo for the first couple of months. It just depends on how I feel as I get further into the story, and if enough people beg for the Triple X stuff.

**Limes:** Expect lots of limes... (assuming they are what I believe them to be.) My plans are to describe plenty of flirting and innuendo and sexual acts up to 'heavy petting', kissing, etc to the extent of anything found in a rated 'R' movie. Basically, anything but out-and-out sex or any penetration (all that will, like I said, have little warnings).

xXxXxXx

**SHIPS:**

Primary: Harry/Violet (H/Vi)

Secondary: Sirius Black/Original (or Crossover) Character (Siri/OC)

xXxXxXx

**MONETARY CONVERSION:**

**1 Knut (Bronze) - 50 pence/cents**

**1 Sickle (Silver) - 40 knuts - 20 pounds**

**1 Galleon (Gold) - 5 sickles - 200 knuts - 100 pounds**

The math is based off of the worth of precious metals at 1 Troy ounce in weight of each type (which each coin is going to weigh in at.) However, as there is not much call for bronze, copper prices fare used foror knuts, which was 17 cents, 17 dollars and change for silver and a 1003 dollars and change for gold. The amounts are based off of United States of America currency and rounding to whatever is closest. The price of gold has changed a few times and went well over a thousand dollars a few times during the time with this story, so it'll stay as it is for the ease of all. However, a thousand pounds is quite a bit, so I'm going to say that the gold is mixed to an alloy for half its true worth so it endures handling and being dropped better.

I do not see this as ignoring Canon pricing, really. If you think about a wand costing 7 galleons, and that it is supposed to stay with a witch or wizard their entire life, then you see that it is more like the purchase of a car, which this pricing more closely reflects (7 galleons by 500 pounds gives us 3500) (you can thank **Seel'vor** and his story "**Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap**" for his own rant that got me thinking about that – I also highly recommend the fic.) It really makes sense if you think about it. Why use the standard 1 galleon equals five pounds/dollars, meaning a wand (also Ollivander's profession where he makes huge headway once a year and then probably rarely after that,) would only cost thirty five to forty dollars? The ingredients probably cost more than that alone, really (how rare would a phoenix feather be? Or a dragon's heart string or Unicorn hair?)

I know my story is going to star in America for a while, but I can't get a good converter to dollars; it doesn't seem right to me…if you want to know, just throw it in a search engine on the web "pound to dollar converter".

xXxXxXx

**POTENTIAL CROSSOVER POINTS:**

**Naruto- **

The skull of a certain priest will most likely be making an appearance in my story, and not as a cameo; this skull will be a main character, or close to it at least. Muahahahahahahahahaa! Other thing from the Narutoverse may appear; I'll let you know later on if so…

**The Wheel of Time-**

Gateways (or Portals): These are basically rips in space that a person can walk through to appear wherever they wish, so long as the person is capable of picturing the place they wish to go in incredible detail (This can also be used to arrive to a person, but is FAR more difficult as people are constantly moving about.)

The depth of the portal is thin enough that it would be measured to a millionth of an inch and is therefore thin enough to cut anything that applies pressure to it, including flesh. This means the portal should not be opened randomly at the other end due to the fact that it could open where a person is standing and kill them. Usually, that isn't likely to happen, however, as the gateways open with a default safety mechanism where they are surrounded by a wide band of magic that pushes anything around the opening portal out of the way.

This isn't going to be a spell; all it'll be is the power of a Super in my story.

**Charmed-**

The Book of Shadows. Need I say more? (This is NOT going to be a main crossover with Charmed; all that will appear is the book).

xXxXxXx

**SPELLS:**

Nothing yet for new/unique spells.

xXxXxXx

**TECHNOLOGY/MISC INFO:**

Technology is going to be up-to-date. I will _**NOT**_ go through the hell of going back to check release dates on movies, music (artists or songs) and the like.


	3. Settling In

The Chimaera

Chapter 002 – Settling In

Harry laughed as Sirius dropped the oaken door on his foot, cursing the air blue the entire time. He and his Dogfather had been in Metroville for three days now, and they had managed to find small home on the edge of the city; Harry hadn't seen the point in buying a house, but Sirius had convinced him that it would allow them to have a place to return to later if they decided to return, as well as be a bolt-hole in case things in England went down the crapper.

Because of the wonderful properties of Magic, they had decided to just get a fixer-upper, and go from there. Luckily for their intentions, the magical government of the United States was lenient on magic use; about three-fifths of the country's magical population lived in all-magic settlements, and the rest in small- to medium- sized towns. Because of this, the government allowed the use of magic, as long as it wasn't too blatant. Therefore, after Sirius put down a set of notice-me-not wards on their new surrounding property, they went to work on the building.

Because they wanted the building to last a while, the godfather-son duo had decided to fix the building by hand (mostly), and then shore up the structure with magic. Sirius' thoughts, which Harry agreed with after hearing them, were that using to magic to build something, and not just enchant it, was not a good idea.

"After all," Sirius said while they were looking the structure over at the start, "Look at the Burrow; do you think that if the wards and enchantments on the place fell, the house would remain standing? No, it would go down like it was made of cards, and I for one do not want to live in such a structure."

Luckily for their endeavors, they both had experience in construction; Harry's years in 'Casa Dursley' gave him about six years' worth of knowledge of fixing up the issues that can pop up in a home, while Sirius' knowledge of wood-working and masonry were byproducts of planning and executing pranks, as well as Filch's no-magic detentions. Between the two of them, they figured they'd have the structure completed by the end of the month; until then, they'd be living out of Sirius' old wizarding tent.

Grimacing, Harry put down the remains of the old table; it had succumbed to some rot, as well as wear and tear, so they were going to mulch it for the lawn. Once Sirius finished cursing the air blue, Harry got Sirius' attention. "I'm going into the city for a while; if I don't get a break soon, I'm going to snap."

"I agree Pup," Sirius sighed as he left the door on the ground; Azkaban had not been generous to him. "I think it's time to call it quits for today, or at least right now. Take Phoenix if you want; I'm going to take a nice long bath, and then sleep for a long time."

Grinning, Harry ran into the tent and grabbed the bike's keys of the table; although not legally allowed to drive it, Sirius has gotten them both a set of real credentials so as to not look out of place. For Harry's, they had altered his age as to allow him to drive Phoenix, or the Caddy if he so chose.

Passing his godfather on the way out, the older man wished him luck before heading into the tent's bathroom. Jumping on the bike, he pulled on the helmet, brought it to life with a turn of the key, and headed into the city ahead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Violet Parr huffed as she tucked an errant lock of hair back into the ponytail it was supposed to be in; for once, the city was not under threat by yet another threat taking advantage of the fact that Supers were no longer outlawed, or being robbed by someone, or anything else. Therefore, it was the perfect time to do something.

In her mother's case, it was to take Jack to the park; for her idiot brother, he was likely at an arcade or skate-park. Her dad would either be with her mother, or was sleeping off the rather long string of incidents that had happened not-to-long ago. In her case, she was at the library, catching up on her tradition of trying to read at least two books a month. Her brief time with Tony had opened her up a bit, something that the rather bad breakup had fortunately not damaged, but every now and then it was good to just have a good book in front of you, one that you could just imagine being in.

Hearing foot-steps approaching the section of the library she had taken up residence in, he glanced up at whoever was drawing near.

Glancing at him, she had to admit he looked good; messed up hair not too far off her own ebony hair, bright green eyes, and pale, but not clammy, skin. He was wearing a set of jeans, covered slightly in what looked like wood-dust, and a 'The Who' shirt. As he walked over to the section on wood-working, not too far from her table, she wondered what he was doing here; was he a friend of Tony's, sent to embarrass the 'Goth' who hadn't opened her legs to him at first asking, or was he just as he appeared, a boy looking for some wood-working help to supplement whatever he was doing?

She glanced down at here book as she saw him glance in her direction. Not too long after she heard him walk up. Glancing up, she saw him rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Mind if I sit here? I don't know what I'm looking for, and I don't want to have to transverse half of the library every few minutes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Looking at the girl consider what he had just said, he hoped that she would let him sit so he could introduce himself. She was pretty cute, other than the indifferent look on her face, and while he wasn't a man-whore like he was sure his godfather had been, he certainly wouldn't be averse to learning more about her.

After a few seconds, she nodded. "As long as you aren't too loud, I don't care." She replied, already looking down at her book.

Smiling slightly, Harry sat; her reply may have seemed rude or aloof to many, but he had been Hermione's friend for three years now; he had more than enough experience receiving those kinds of responses whenever he interrupted her. Pulling out the seat, he began reading through; the support beams in the southern part of the second floor were not optimal, and neither he nor Sirius had experience trying to work on those. Better get the knowledge from a book or two, rather than bring the roof down around their ears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Violet was annoyed; she had hoped he would either leave from finding what he had wanted, or would accidently show that he was there for other reasons. Instead, for the past half hour, while she worked through the first book in the FEED series, the guy had gone through four different books. While that wouldn't be so annoying, every now and then she had caught him looking at her from the corner of his eye. Finally, she decided to move past indifference.

Slamming the book shut on the table, she smiled a little at how he jumped in surprise, looking at her with wide eyes. "That is the seventh time I've noticed you looking at me. Now, are you here for something in the books, or a different reason?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He wasn't sure exactly how to react; while he hadn't been the stealthiest, he didn't think she had a problem with him taking peeks at her. He'd slowly been trying to use some of Sirius' (often not wanted) advice, and try to get a date, when she had acted. Thinking furiously, he finally decided to go with the truth.

Blushing sheepishly, he spoke. "Sorry about that; I hadn't been sure you had noticed. I originally came to try and figure out how to work on support beans in an already-built house without killing myself, but for the past ten or so minutes I'd been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you."

Her eyebrow rose. "And so, to do so, you decided to try and covertly stare at her," she said dryly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The guy chuckled nervously, blushing even more. "Looking back on that, I can see where I went into the weird-zone. So…Harry."

"What?" Violet said in confusion.

"If we are going to start talking, we should know each other's names at least. The names Potter… Harry Potter. And you?"

Quirking her eyebrow at the James Bond reference, before finally placing his accent, she decided to go along with things. After all, a little sureness in one's day was never bad. Well… it made sure things weren't too boring, anyway.

"Parr… Violet Parr."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hi people, I'm back! Now, I know that I said that this should be out by November 1__st__, and this is the 19__th__, but I have excuses. Now most suck, but the main one is the middle to ending itself. One of the reasons that the second real chapter of The Chimaera took so long was that I just couldn't think up a way to introduce the two together. Finally, I just to hell with it, put my fingers on the keyboard, and let them run. The last section (book-slam onwards) was made in one rush as to this point, and it feels a bit forced to me, but I'm finally done with the chapter. I'll likely come through later in do some fix-em-ups, but let's move on._

_Before people start freaking out about insta-romance; their surreal introduction is not going to throw them into the 'romance pool' right off. As I stated above, this was the only introduction I could finally land on; their friendship will grow for at least another month, if not longer, before any romance pops up. This was just one socially awkward teen meeting a not-so-awkward-but-still-awkward teen._

_Now, to other matters:_

_Violet's attitude: Her breakup with Tony has made her a little more cynical. She isn't a 'closed off, crying out on the inside' person; she's just a little more aware of the "Real World", and seeing an unknown boy approaching her makes her a bit wary. She'll have a dry wit, and a bit of a razor tongue at times, but this won't make her a bitch…well, except to people who mess with her. Her change at the end of the movie makes it so turning her into an OOC is pretty hard to do, and I'm exploiting that as much as I can._

_My writing: Hopefully, I'll never have as late of a posting break as this previous one was; that hurt both you guys, and me. If I have to post a few crappy one-shots in The Archives to help 'mine some diamonds', so be it. Now, I am still Beta-less; if anyone is willing to tackle the challenge, or even just PM me suggestions on a place where I messed up, I appreciate it._

_Criticism: Make it constructive criticism. If you say 'IT SUCKS', explain WHY it sucks. Don't be a troll; if you explain, I'll listen, even if I don't have the same opinion._

_Oh, and one last thing; I've noticed some errors in my previous work (like me thinking center-formatting was good), so for a bit I'm going to be going through all of my old works, fixing things up._

_Now, if I don't see you until then, have a Happy Thanksgiving, and don't eat too much turkey; what will you do with the dessert!_

_PS: The Split Option is dead; this is the one I'm sticking with. However, that doesn't mean that a teen PPG x-over won't pop up in The Archives eventually..._


End file.
